Check Yes Rachel
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: First Glee fanfic. "He was thinking about Rachel. How could she not want him? He was a stud and a badass. Those were like the things that women wanted most. He was like a twelve out of a ten, who doesn't want a twelve."


Satin/Silk: I have been challenged and Red Satin and Black Silk does not back down from a challenge unless it breaks my rules. Any who this one-shot is inspired by We the Kings Check Yes Juliet.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to the creator(s) of Glee. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance. Also I do not own the song lyrics; they belong to We The Kings and Taylor Swift

Summary: Run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever will be. You and me

* * *

Drunk. No, not drunk; wasted. No, not wasted, plastered. No, not plastered, shit-faced. Yes, he was fucking shit-faced. Yes Noah Puckerman was shit-faced and he had no one to blame but Rachel effing Berry. Yes, Rachel effing Berry with her hot body, perfect teeth and talent for getting Puck all hot and bothered. She was the kind of girl you hated until you kissed her and then you were dying to take her home to mom. The main problem with Rachel Berry was she didn't want Puck, it was plain and simple.

To anyone else, it was a normal Tuesday night but for Puck, it was without a doubt the worse day of his life. It was the night before Senior Skip Day which meant party at Sam's place. The quarterback and his head cheerleader girlfriend were showing off their power as the most powerful and greatest couple that McKinley High had to offer. The party was amazing but even with the drunk blonde in Puck's lap, he couldn't enjoy it. He was thinking about Rachel. How could she not want him? He was a stud and a badass. Those were like the things that women wanted most. He was like a twelve out of a ten, who doesn't want a twelve?

"I mean look at these guns, who can turn down these guns?"

"I couldn't," The blonde purred into his ear.

"Yea, well you wouldn't know how to turn down a guy with herpes," That comment sobered her up quick.

She said some shit to him which he completely ignored. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it before and beside his badassry went up like ten points and he got rid of a slut who probably had aids. It was a win-win situation. She wouldn't see it that way but if he changed his mind, she'd come running with her pants off. Yea, that was the power of the stud.

Rachel didn't see it like that. She liked him but they were just "friends". Not the good friends that make out every now and again. The boring, non sex having friends who watched stupid vampire shows together and chick flicks. That wasn't Puck, sure he humored her because he was a man and that what men do but he wasn't into being friends with her. Perhaps it was because he was drunk or maybe because he had made it with every chick at the party but Puck was leaving. He was going to get Rachel Berry to want him. Thunder cracked in the sky and drunken Puck came up with the best plan that his mind could muster. He would make Rachel his.

The conquest for Rachel started earlier that day when he, Mr. Schue and Rachel had been pulled into Figgins' office. Now Puck wasn't a stranger to Figgins' office but because of his probation, he'd been trying to avoid it as much as possible. Beside he was nearly done with his senior year and he wanted to get out of the hell hole they called high school. He wasn't going to be a Lima Loser so he let Artie tutor him and stuff. He was a good egg sort of, so it didn't make any sense that he was pulled into the office.

He noticed that Rachel was looking fine as ever and she was of course wearing her trade mark short skirt. Because Puck was having naughty thoughts about Rachel and her skirt, he didn't hear anything that Figgins or Sue had said. Mr. Schue nudged him and he looked at the two glaring authority figures

"I swear, I thought it was oregano." Puck said loudly.

Immediately Puck realized that had nothing to do with whatever he had been called to the office for. Everyone looked at him quizzically and then focused their attention elsewhere. Not that Puck was buying anymore but just in case it was drug related, he wanted to make that clear.

"I am going to assume from that outburst Puckerman that you have no idea what we had saying." Sue sneered

"I am just saying whatever happen, I didn't do it." Figgins took the moment to clear his throat.

"We brought you both here and Mr. Schue to make sure that the rumors weren't true?"

Puck raised his eyebrow. Rumors? No one spread rumors about Puck because well everything they said about him was true. He was a badass, a stud and one hundred percent man. There was nothing else to say. Puck looked over to Rachel who looked as confused as he was. She glanced at him, shrugging her shoulder slightly and he returned the action. They turned back to Figgins.

"There have been rumors circulating that Puckleberry will be getting back together. I am not one to forbid students from being together for any reason but after the Slushed, we cannot let that happen again."

They all had shivered a little when he said the Slushed. The Slushed, the two most hated words in McKinley High history. It had been the worse three weeks of school and no one had walked away without a little scaring and it was all because of Rachel Berry. It was their junior year, a few weeks before Valentine's Day. Rachel and Finn were still broken up and Puck saw his chance for some more hot Jew actions. So they started going out again.

It was a Monday, after third period where Puck and Rachel were chilling by her locker. Rachel was going on and on about whatever she thought was so important to talk him about. Puck knew that he had promised God that if he had gotten Puck out of the porta potty, he would be nicer to Jews. But that didn't mean he had to listen to every crazy word that his girlfriend utter, right? Beside it wasn't like Puck wasn't paying attention to Rachel, he watched her mouth as they formed words and thought about kissing those lips. He also thought about what he could do that would warrant an unsuspected kiss. He almost had a plan when he heard someone call his name or rather his couple name.

"Puckleberry," And just like that they had been slushed.

Now normally Puck would have let it go. He and Rachel would have cleaned themselves off, changed into their spare clothes and went on with their day. That was until he realized that because Rachel had been in mid-sentence when speaking, she got slushie all in her mouth and over her teeth. That also wouldn't have been so bad if the football players who slushed them hadn't put ink in the mix. Rachel's beautiful white teeth had been stained with purple ink. That was the last straw.

It was one thing to mess with Puck, he was a man but no one and he meant no one messed with his girl. So for the next week or so, Puck slushed every football player that he could find every hour on the hour. He waited on their porch before they went to school, he waited for them in their car after school, he waited for them in the bathroom, locker room, classroom, and sometimes just to fuck with them he got them in the 7-eleven if they tried to retaliate. Before McKinley High school knew it, it was a full-blown war zone and no one was safe from the slushed. Many outcasts took the slushed idea as a way to get back at everyone who bullied them, etc, it got out of control quick.

Teacher got slushed, substitutes got slushed and then there was the show down. Glee vs. Football players and by the end of the day, the floors was covered with multi-color slushies. At the end of the war, Puckleberry was over and no one ever wanted to look at a slushie again. Those three weeks became known simply as The Slushed and everyone who looked like they could work or attend McKinley was banned from 7-11.

So it was understandable why Figgins, Sue and Mr. Schue and probably the Beiste were a little concern over a possible Puckleberry get together. But hell, they were practically adults, if Puck wanted to date Rachel, he fuckin' would. And Puck was pretty sure that Rachel felt the same way or so he had thought.

"Mr. Figgins, you don't have to worry, I can assure you that Noah and myself will not becoming a couple any time soon. I can even go further to say that I can solemnly swear that I have absolutely no interest in Noah in that way whatsoever."

"What do you mean that you have absolutely no interest," Puck said offended. "I am Noah Puckerman; I put the bad in badass." Sue scoffed.

"I know Noah but..."

"You know what Berry fuck you and I wouldn't have asked you out anyway. Beside if a crazy girl like you doesn't want a stud, you deserved to be alone because Finn's not coming back. He's got sookie why be with crazy?" And just like that Puck stormed out.

The room was quiet at first and Mr. Schue just stared at Rachel. He had said some things to Rachel over the years in order to get her off of her cloud but nothing was that cruel. Rachel just slowly smiled and reassured Figgins that Puckleberry wouldn't be coming back. Mr. Schue relaxed but at the same time, he saw tears at the brink of her eyes.

"Mr. Schue, can I practice in the auditorium," He nodded his head.

Rachel Berry was a star. People said mean and horrible things about people on their way to fame all the time. It was just a part of life and Rachel had been teased and mocked all her life. Noah's words were nothing new at all. It wasn't until Rachel stood in front of the mic and the music playing behind her that she realized it wouldn't work. Singing couldn't easily solve the problem. She shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling as she sung the first lyrics.

_You with your words like knives_

She tried to push past his words and finished the songs but there was a cruel truth to his word. A lot of people thought she had broken up with Puck because the Slushed had gotten too much for her to handle but that wasn't it. She would have never abandoned Noah like that in his time of need especially when he was doing all of that for her.

_And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,_

She broke up with him the last day of the Slushed and everyone had been soaked with slushies. She pulled him aside and ended it with him. He had taken it fairly better than he had the time before but Rachel did it for Finn. Ever since the Slushed began everyone was getting closer and Rachel could tell that Finn was ready to forgive her. All she had to do was get Noah out of the way and she and Finn could be Finachel again.

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing._

Rachel choked on the line as a tear fell from her eye. His words hurt so bad because Finn hadn't wanted to get back together at all. He was just being friendly; she could remember the next day so clearly. He and Santana had walked into the school hand in hand and she had been heartbroken. She had nearly burst into tears at the sight of them but she put on that smile and started to walk away but then there was Noah.

He had pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She hadn't lied to him; she had made it very clear that she still wanted Finn. She expected him to sneer or say something horrible to her but he just hugged her. If they haven't been in public, Rachel probably would have cried while his "guns" cradled her.

Rachel opened her mouth to sing the next line but that image of Puck holding her the day after they broke up wouldn't let her. How could she sing a song about him like that when despite a few harsh words here and then, he was the nicest person to her. And the only reason, he said any of that stuff to her was because she had first hurt him. Maybe she shouldn't have said that she had absolutely no interest in him but what could she have said.

Rachel Berry for the first time in her life stopped in the middle of a song and walked away. She couldn't sing a song about Noah being mean when she was in fact the mean one. She had always been aware of her flaws as she climbed her way to fame but this was Noah she had hurt. She left the auditorium in the most dignified way that she could muster and left the school. It was the first Glee practice she missed but little did she know it wouldn't be the last.

"..."

It was late. How late, Rachel was unsure when she finally tore away from her bed. The house was quiet. Her dads were out for a special night out and Rachel was left all alone in the house. Her only company was Puck's words echoing over and over again. She got a few phone calls about her disappearance from Glee practice but she ignored them. She kept hoping that Noah would call and apologize but it didn't happen.

Rachel listened to the rain for a little while before she looked at her clock. It was almost midnight and the storm seemed to be calming down. She began to wonder if the rest of the windows were closed when heard the doorbell ring. She had no idea who it could be at this hour. She rushed down the stairs to the front door. She managed to arrive in time to see a mostly wet piece of paper slip through the mail slot. Rachel frowned that was weird and next came a pencil.

Rachel picked them both up, feeling as if she had stepped into a horror movie. She began to wonder if she should have picked up the piece of paper at all. She shook the thought off and assured herself that when someone made a Broadway show of her life, this would be her moment defining scene that people would applaud for hours. With that thought in mind, Rachel opened the piece of paper and blinked in surprise.

She hardly believed that she was seeing what she was seeing. It was a simple plain sheet of notebook paper that had a one question on it.

**Rachel will you go out with me?**

**Check Yes or No**

**_Yes _No**

Rachel could hardly breathe, was this for real? She picked up the pencil, unsure what to put. Before she could decide the soft strumming of a guitar echo on the other side of the door. She could hear Noah singing. He was drunk. This wasn't the first time he had done this, he had done the drunken singing before and somehow it seemed more endearing tonight than any other night. Rachel slowly opened the door and watched him from the screen door.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

The plan seemed simple enough as Puck waited for what seemed like hours for him to hear movement in Rachel's house. He could tell that she was the only one home because he didn't see her dad's car in the drive way and Puck saw his moment. He could be a totally pussy and just call her up and apologize but he was Noah Puckerman. He put the bad in badass and badasses didn't just apologize, they did something awesome. If Puck had been sober, he could have thought of something more awesome than this but he remembered the way she had looked when he had sung Caroline to her.

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

He had loved the way that she had smiled and he wanted to see that smile again. So as safely as he could, he drove home and got his guitar, a sheet of paper and a pencil. He was drenched from the rain but he didn't care. The fact that she had opened the door was enough to tell him that he had a chance.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
don't let them change your mind

He looked at her and he tried not to falter. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying and Puck wondered if it had been his fault. He had probably said something uncalled when he left the office but for the life of him, he really couldn't remember. So he just kept playing, hoping that she knew how sorry he was for whatever he did.

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

Rachel should be mad; she knew that as she watched Noah playing. But somehow, she couldn't be. She had hurt a friend and he had hurt her back. Somehow him soaking wet from the rain was so much better than an apology. They could debate that later. She pushed past the screen door and run towards him. He stopped playing, pushing his guitar out of the way and held her when she run into his arm. He spun her until he knew he should stop. He was still pretty shit-faced. But Rachel knew that and it didn't change the fact that she kissed him. He kissed her back. So she did want him, he knew it; he was a stud after all.

"..."

Sue Sylvester was working late in her office. She was soaking up her victory over the Glee club. Despite the fact that Quinn and Sam were the new Finachel or whatever the hell that meant. Everyone knew that Puckleberry was the heart and soul of the group and without them there was no New Directions. So Sue started a few rumors and had Becky bring them to the attention of Figgins. She knew the threat of another Slushed would make Figgins do exactly what she wanted.

And if what happened in the office was any sign of what was to be the future of Puckleberry then Sue had won. New Direction would be breaking up soon and she would get the rest of her budget back. If she couldn't settle for the Beiste than she would take out the next best thing. Sue smiled to herself as she finished writing in her journal, locked up her office and walked into the parking lot. She regretted the moment that she did.

"Hey Sue," She turned and was meet with a face with slushie. "And that how Puckleberry see it."

She growled to herself as she wiped the slushie off her face. She'd report that Puckerman if she didn't respect his methods. She just stood there as the couple drove off.

Rachel was still laughing as Puck drove fast out of the parking lot. He probably shouldn't be driving but he was one of the best drunk drivers that she knew. He was grinning from ear to ear as he got on the freeway.

"And you didn't want to do that babe," She smiled until she realized they were going back to her house.

"Noah where are we going?"

"Tomorrow is Senior Skip day so where ever the hell we want. You checked yes, didn't you?"

"I did." She answered with a smile before they enjoyed a small chaste kiss.

It was going to be the best Senior Skip Day ever and Rachel was sure the best Slushed the Revenge as well.


End file.
